


Powerless

by CrystalNavy



Series: Fairytale gone bad [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: He is a prisoner in his own home, and there is nothing he could do about that.





	Powerless

He slumped down against the wall.

He felt it with suprising clarity.

Felt the walls closing around, trapping him within this life.

Life he didn't want.

And then, just to add an insult to injury, door opened, and in walked Stelly, strutting his fat ass as if he owned the place.

Which he probably did, but still.....

"Hello, dear brother." Stelly smiled with indulgent grin "I trust everything is to your liking. Father and Mother are preparing your birthday celebration, you know, and everyone who is anyone is invited."

"Oh?" he stared at his 'brother' impassively "Then I suppose they won't mind if I invited a couple of extra people to my party, like Ace, Luffy, Dadan family, Makino....."

He was interrupted by a sharp slap to his face.

"Don't even joke about that, dear brother." Stelly turned to face him "I am telling you this for your own good. Father will be pissed if you bring it up. If you value their lives, like I think you do, then do the right thing and keep away from them. Or rather, keep them away from yourself. You don't want to be responsible for their suffering and subsequent demise, do you?"

"If you do this, they won't be the ones suffering." he found himself saying "The one suffering would be me. My life means nothing without theirs....."

**Author's Note:**

> For the price of one comment on the story, you get to have the entire Outlook family - sans Sabo - assassinated. We'll even throw double offers. This is one deal you don't wanna miss, guaranteed!


End file.
